Angel
by Jade Tyger
Summary: ON HOLD.A Mary Sue song fic'. Set to Sara McLachlin's song. Just the right amount of fluf and angst. Reviewer's get responces always!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Kenshin or the song 'Angel' by Sara McLachlan. Sigh  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Exaggeration*   
  
Another language  
  
Action  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay, there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction, oh beautiful release...  
  
Mai poured herself a weak cup of coffee and sighed with exhaustion. It had been a long day, longer than a normal Tuesday.   
  
Her Grandmother had been in a particularly bad mood because...well,...Mai couldn't figure out why, and didn't want to; her private tutor had been late; the G string on her guitar had snapped in half; and she had a session with one of her Aunt's shrink friends in five minutes.  
  
'I'll have to ask Taka if we can stop by a music store and buy some new strings on the way home.'  
  
Taka was Mai's Aunt. She was in her mid-twenties and was already a well known psychiatrist in Tokyo; not to mention, Mai's legal and binding guardian. If it wasn't for Taka, Mai would have had a much different life.  
  
The front door opened, then slammed shut and a young, Japanese woman in a grey business suit rushed into the apartment's small kitchen.  
  
~Hurry up Mai! We must hurry if we are going to catch the next train!~   
  
The girl's eyebrow raised in confusion under bolts of neon-blue hair, "Say what now?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Taka whisked a watter bottle out of the fridge and dragged her niece out of the apartment.   
  
"Taka!" the eighteen year-old moaned, "Can't we just skip this session? Just once?"  
  
"You must be joking, niece. I cannot just tell Dr. Voshi that you're not coming just because you don't feel like it."   
  
The two young ladies caught their train just in time, Mai was still putting up a fight.  
  
"But Aunt Taka, we're almost out of coffee and I snapped my G string!"  
  
Taka laughed, doubling over in hysterics. It took Mai a few minutes to understand what was so funny. "Oh ew!" She smacked her young aunt upside the head. "Not like *that*. You have the dirtiest mind, Fuku Taka!"  
  
The train stopped and the passengers got out.   
  
Taka struggled to compose herself, "well, we'll let Dr. Voshi decide that Miss Mai."   
  
A/N: XD Eeee! Ok, so I'm on my third can of Mountain Dew in three minutes. What are you going to do about it? Dodges flamers I meant that as a rhetorical question!  
  
My knowledge of the Japanese language is limited and I would GREATLY, appreciate any and all help in expanding it for this story.   
  
R&R and I promise, on all that's caffinated and chocolaty that I'll respond to you in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. (Mai's POV)  
  
...Memory seeps from my veins...  
  
Was it really only one year ago?  
  
I need to get a calendar or something.  
  
The California sun had mixed with the damp, bay, air and created a salty haze over San Diego. Mom and I had been dying to go fishing for weeks and Dad was able to get a day off from work. his first in two months.  
  
Dad worked as a manager of a well-known credit card company and it was difficult for him to take time off. The guys hadn't had a vacation in, like, three years; I swear.  
  
Mom, on the other hand, owned a small café and if she ever wanted to take a day off, she could. Like that day.  
  
We had been waiting for the light to change at an intersection and Dad was teasing me and Mom about the four thermoses full of coffee when the light, finally, changed.   
  
Dad was halfway through the intersection when I saw the truck; an eighteen wheeler that was running his red light.   
  
Mom screamed at Dad to step on it but she was cut short by the front grill sandwiching her in between Dad and the passenger door.   
  
I didn't see what happened after that, I had shut my eyes and screamed. *This isn't happening, the whole thing is a ridiculous dream and I'll call Taka in the morning to figure it out.*   
  
The only thing I remember after the truck collided with our Neon was hands bursting into the crumpled prison and pulling me out.  
  
I woke up in a hospital three days latter. The nurses told me that I had lost a lot of blood and had a severe concussion. I asked them if mom and dad were ok but they only replied that it wasn't' their place.  
  
Taka came in, then. She said that she had driven from L.A. as soon as she heard.  
  
"Where's Mom?" I kept asking, "where's Dad?"  
  
"Oh honey," her lip quivered, "they...they're..."  
  
"Dead." I finished for her. Taka nodded her head in confirmation. " the doctors say that they died painlessly, that they were lucky."  
  
Damn straight they were; my parents weren't pinned underneath nurses pitied gazes, they didn't have to go to the morgue and identify the bodies as a positive match, they got to go through their own funeral, dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shrink paused and looked up from his notes; the girl was looking out of a windowpane at the mass of Tokyo.  
  
"And when your aunt brought you to Tokyo, how did you feel? Separated from your friends?"  
  
"Never had any," she lied, "so I wouldn't know."  
  
Dr. Hoshi blinked at Mai and then closed his notebook. "Our time has ended, Aki Mai. I will see you again next Friday." He opened the door for her and she walked out.  
  
"oh, Miss Aki?" Mai stopped at the door, "I know that it will be a little difficult but you might want to cut down on your caffeine intake and try and talk about your feelings with either your aunt or grandmother."  
  
She smirked and ran out to her waiting aunt; laughing at the though of her giving up coffee and actually having a conversation with her grandmother. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not responding to the responses in chapter 2 and for not updating sooner. Mumbles Stupid computer, crashing.  
  
So, Yeah, here are the responses...  
  
BBLLPMLover: @__@ Ugh, no more pretzels! Please! No! Heehee, glad you like my stuff.   
  
Merry the Psychotic coconut: One word, three syllables, Shanaenae!  
  
EbonyFox: ^_^ Yeah, I'm a McLaughlin fan. Um... I'm not quite sure what you mean about the names.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
...Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight, in the arms of an angel...  
  
Taka turned off her TV and stretched her arms. Glancing at the clock, she sighed and shook her head. *10:30. I don't care if she's composing the next 'moonlight sonata', Mai needs to put that guitar away and get some sleep.*   
  
After Mai and Taka had returned home, Mai had beelined to her small room and had hammered away at her guitar. That was six hours ago.  
  
As Taka neared her niece's room, the once frenzied tune slowed and became clumsy.  
  
Softly, Taka knocked on the door; there was no response. Not even a note from the instrument whispered past the door. She turned the handle and cracked the door open.  
  
Mai was slumped next to her bed, bloody fingers tapped out a dreamy tempo on the neck of her chestnut instrument.  
  
Taka started to go in and wake her niece to go to bed but decided against it.   
  
If Mai woke up, she would dowse another cup of coffee and muse over her songs. Heaven knew the girl needed the rest.  
  
The young shrink quietly closed the door and tiptoed down the hall to her own room. "Good night Mai."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The angel glided over the floor of her daughter's room and pulled a blanket off of the bed. Gently, only as an angel could, she tucked the blanket around the girl.  
  
Silver and crimson roads sparkled in the angel's aura as she kissed the weary fingers of an anguished soul.   
  
With a few beats of her graceful wings, the angel returned to her home; waiting for the next phase in her daughter's fate. 


End file.
